<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Photobook" of Memories by SevenCandlesticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097286">"Photobook" of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks'>SevenCandlesticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2NE1, I.O.I (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Homemade Gift, Platonic Relationships, scrapbooking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don't you make a personalized photobook?”</p><p>That's what sparked the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi &amp; Gong Minji | Minzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Photobook" of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts">CelesteFitzgerald</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's just something about gift-making that can make a person so artistic.</p><p>Laid across the table were many many sheets of colored paper, an array of colorful felt tip markets, glue sticks, stickers, and photographs. Tightly clutched in her hand was a pair of scissors that carefully cut something on the guidelines before gluing it into a blank notebook.</p><p>To be honest, some of the pages were a little messy. But that tends to be the consensus with any sort of homemade gift. They aren't perfect, but they're so charming. The fact it was made with the hands of someone you love nearly outweighs the gift itself. At least, that is how she felt as she scribbled various titles at the top of some pages.</p><p>“<em>Why don't you make a personalized photobook?”</em></p><p>That's what sparked the idea.</p><p>It was the reason she was sitting here, making silly doodles, cutting out shapes, and plastering various memories via photo inside a cheap notebook you could buy at any store. Honestly, what Bom meant was to go to the specialty print shop and have one professionally done, but Minji felt too inspired to go the easy route.</p><p>“Now for the final touch....”</p><p>Minji tirelessly worked on decorating the boring front cover and transform it into something much nicer to look at.</p><hr/><p>Christmas eve.</p><p>Minji had invited Somi to her apartment for a nice dinner. They were practically like sisters at this point. Somi was a very fun person that Minji couldn't help but want to take care of, even though she was clearly capable on her own. Inner older sister instincts, maybe?</p><p>But by 9 o'clock, it was time for Somi to return home.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal!” she bowed. “It was great!”</p><p>Minji simply nodded. “Oh, before you go...”</p><p>Walking over to a tiny, scarcely-decorated tree, Minji pulled out a carefully wrapped item. Somi blinked upon receiving it. “Oh... but I didn't get you anything.”</p><p>“I don't need anything.” Minji replied. “This is for you.”</p><p>Well of course Somi <em>knew</em> it was for her. That still didn't change the fact she had nothing to give to Minji, yet in her calm and affirmative matter, Minji seemed pretty adamant about Somi receiving this gift—perhaps even <em>excited.</em></p><p>Somi wasn't graceful about tearing the wrapping paper. In fact, she tore it to unrecognisable shreds, which didn't phase Minji at all. Yes, she had carefully chosen the specific pattern of the paper, and with gentle hands wrapped her surprise without any creases, but—the wrappings mattered little.</p><p>Once the wrappings were removed, Somi paused as if the air had left her lungs. What normally would have been an uninteresting, 100 page spiral notebook had been entirely transformed into something <em>completely different.</em> The edgings had simple yet eye-pleasing washi tape, large letters spelled out from glitter glue occupied the upper half, and plenty of cute stickers plastered in every open nook and cranny.</p><p>“This...” Somi was at a loss for words.</p><p>“It's a scrapbook.” Minji finished.</p><p>“I know that. But.... how.... how long did it take you to <em>make</em> this?”</p><p>“About a week. I had a lot of fun making it. I've never done a craft project like this before, so it's quite rough around the edges.”</p><p>Flipping through the pages, they weren't as 'rough around the edges' as Minji would believe. Somi wondered how many tutorials she probably consumed before embarking on such an ambitious project. Sure, some of it was messy, but it was a lot neater than expected from a first time project.</p><p>Somi's eyes nearly surrendered to tears as she went through the pages. So many happy memories preserved in little photographs of her times spent with Minji. The presentation in cute little doodles, washi tape frames, and short commentary in written notes—all put together by Minji's own hands—Somi couldn't help but run her own hand over the pages. Somi had never received something so personal before.</p><p>“Th-Thank you, unnie...” Somi managed to say.</p><p>Minji simply nodded. “Please treasure it.”</p><p>Somi wiped both her eyes. “I will!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>